justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Max Sun 0622/Fight Club (Fanmade Reboot)
(Reboot) |artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |difficulty = Medium |dlc = 11th February, 2018 ( (Reboot)) (Classic), 25th March, 2018 ( (Reboot)) (Mashup) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = Girl Club |pictos = 201 |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Anna Shevel Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Sidewinder GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sidewinder GM2.png|Gold Move 3 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this fanmade Mashup: Gold Move 1: Shake both of your arms. (Call Me) Gold Move 2: Hit the air with your right fist. (Gentleman (Sweat)) Callme jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Gentlemanswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 CallMe gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Gentlemanswt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Fight Club has a Mashup with the theme Girl Club. It is a DLC for the Reboot. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Fight Club * D.A.N.C.E. * Applause * Just Dance * Are You Gonna Go My Way * What You Waiting For? * Cool for the Summer * Sayonara * Cercavo Amore * D.A.N.C.E. * Applause * Cool for the Summer * Sayonara * Cercavo Amore * Crying Blood * What You Waiting For? * Call Me GM1 * Gentleman (Sweat) GM2 * Keep on Moving * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Fight Club Appearances in Mashups Fight Club appears in the following Mashup: * Fight Club Trivia *The thumbnail for Fight Club s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *''Fight Club'' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. *"Let s put it all behind us and make love" is misinterpreted as "Let s put it all behind us and make up". *There is a lyric error involving the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a placeholder letter. **On 7th-Gen consoles and the Wii U, the placeholder is replaced with a question mark (?). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDkGI_e57Oo&t=2m28s **On , it is replaced by a rhombus with a question mark. * The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resembles that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. ** The logo from Skin and Earth appears on one of the buildings in the background. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the justdancegame channel. **They were made public again the following day. *''Fight Club'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). ** Additionally, the coach s outline seems to be more luminous. * On the official website, Fight Club is featured in place of Boom Boom. ** The promotional gameplay was misnamed as "Iggy Aazalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", too. * This song has a Beta Avatar. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|''Fight Club'' Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Sidewinder_Albumbkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png| loading screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|''Fight Club'' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with In the Hall of the Pixel King) Beta Elements Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Beta thumbnail for the US gameplay teaser Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Others Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance Now Extractions Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:Figth Club es:Fight Club Category:Blog posts